


Put Something On!

by ValentineRevenge



Category: Thor (Movies)
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-11-03
Updated: 2014-11-03
Packaged: 2018-02-24 00:08:20
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 364
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2560778
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ValentineRevenge/pseuds/ValentineRevenge
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Thor told Loki to put something on. His helmet is something, isn't it?</p>
            </blockquote>





	Put Something On!

**This is from something that I saw somewhere on Tumblr, and thought that it would make a funny fic prompt, so here ya go**  
  
When Thor threw open the door to his younger brother's room, without knocking, as usual, he half expected to get a book, or perhaps a dagger thrown at his head. What he didn't expect, however, was to see a naked Loki standing in the middle of the room, in all of his glory.  
  
While he may have just gotten out of the bath, or crawled out of bed, it was uncharacteristic of him to stand around in nothing but his skin, considering how modest he typically was, wearing robes that covered all but his face and hands for the most part.  
  
Although Thor loved his brother dearly, it wasn't that sort of love, making him promptly call out in his distinctive voice, "Argh! Brother! Put something on!"  
  
Loki merely rolled his eyes, and with a click of his fingers, his helmet appeared on his head. He was now naked save for his helmet. He stood there with a shit-eating grin on his face, as if daring his older sibling to make a comment about his putting something on. After all, his helmet was considered a something, and a rather magnificent and shiny something at that, and the oaf hadn't specified exactly what to put on, beyond 'something'. Hell, Loki could have donned an eyepatch, or a Midgardian woman's brassiere, and still have fulfilled his idiot not-brother's request.  
  
Thor cringed at this, and Loki quickly figured out why. Sif walked in a moment later, saying, "Thor, why are you looking for Loki? You know he won't want to come on one of-"   
  
She stopped dead in the middle of her sentence, staring at the awkward situation in the room. "Er, I'll come back later, after you two have sorted out this." She said, turning and leaving.   
  
"Loki!" Thor bellowed, after he overcame his shock.  
  
"What? You told me to put something on, did you not?"  
  
"Yes but-"   
  
"And is my helmet not 'something'? And a magnificent something at that?"  
  
"Yes, but-"  
  
"Next time, specify what you want me to put on."


End file.
